OutReach Program: Subsection New York
by Jade4839
Summary: So Infinity War is out. So I decided before I break down crying because i see all of my favorite characters dying, I'm going to write some happy stuff! So, when T'Challa asked Shuri to go work in New York for a year she didn't know she would be meeting some of the best friends of her life. not a shipping story, just the meme lord science buddies being buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello peoples of the interwebs how are you? Peachy? Great…**

 **Anyway welcome to**

" **Outreach Program: Subsection New York."**

 **Long name I know, but this story will be focused on the Meme Goddess of Wakanda herself: Shuri!**

 **Now I called this subsection New York because, she will be in New York for the time being, getting to work there, and yes T'Challa is having her look at American schools and improve them, by yes attending them first and then deciding what needs to be done.**

 **So who will she be meeting with a good cover for her? PETER PARKER! Yes I am bringing the Meme Lord Science Bros together! Huzah!**

 **Now disclaimers:**

 **I do not own anything, all characters, places, and all that belongs to Marvel Entertainment!**

 **Now shall we begin?**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Shuri's PoV

"Brother I understand that you want to help everyone you can, but I don't see why you want me to attend school, we both know I already passed all my classes here, which are much more advanced, with record breaking scores!"

I had been working in my lab when my brother brought me the proposition to go live in New York City for the next year.

Yes, a year. Apparently there was an apartment for me in the Queens district.

"Of course you don't need to learn anything from their teachers, little sister. However I want you to learn about their school systems, to see if we can improve them with our knowledge and technology." MY brother replied walking over to the case with all the different Black Panther suits from each generation were displayed. Even Erik's suit was on display. He may have been misguided, but he was family, and that case was the safest place to lock up his suit.

"What about all of my work? You know I can't work out of any lab!" I tried coming up with different reasons not to go. Honestly I was nervous, living on my own would be a challenge, one I had never faced before.

"Yes I realized that. So when we got your apartment we brought in all the equipment you will need." My big brother smirked

"You really think of everything, don't you brother?" I rolled my eyes

"Yes, including the fact that your next door neighbor is the Avenger Spider-Man"

I smiled at this, I had seen videos of this Spiderman on YouTube, while his tech was definitely out of style old, he seemed like a good person.

"What do we know of him?" I asked

"His name is Peter Parker, he lives in Queens New York with his Aunt May, he is sixteen years old, takes highly advanced science classes for his country, and I think you will get along well with him."

"Alright, I'll go pack my bags, and transfer all the money I will need into American dollars."

"The money is already taken care of sister" he smiled, handing me a piece of flimsy plastic.

"It is called a debit card, here it would only have 100,000 on it. In America it will have nearly two million US dollars on it." He said nonchalantly

"Wow, their money must be worth nothing." I commented

"They work on a system of belief. Their government says that the paper money they use is worth something, and they believe it."

"That is absolutely idiotic."

"Well, go and pack your bags, mother, Nakia, Okoye, and I will visit you at the end of each month to check your progress, and to make sure you aren't in any trouble, now that I think of that, here is a diplomatic immunity card. I expect you will not need to use it to get out of trouble." He finished

I stepped up onto a chair to grab a bag of my tech on the top shelf, and then I got an idea. I turned on my camera and shouted

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA"

Brother looked so confused but I saw the timer on the wall ticking down.

As it hit zero synthetic lava started to flood the ground.

"OW! Shuri Wh- Ow- what is this?" He asked jumping onto a counter.

"It is a meme brother" I shrugged and deactivated the lava

"Delete that video!" He shouted as I left the room

(*≧∀≦*)

Peter's PoV

"Hey! Peter!" Michelle called over to me

"Yeah MJ?" I turned around

"I think you left this" she handed me my mask, which should be in my locker!

"What do you mean, I'm not Spider-Man"

"I never said you were, and yes you are. You guys have the same build, same voice, and you've never been in the same room. D.C. you were gone and Spider-Man was there, same with the night of Homecoming. Don't worry I haven't told anyone." She gave me a small smile

I was completely shocked.

"T-thanks I guess, I gotta go, Stark Internship and all that" I stuttered

HOW DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT! GAH STUPID PARKER!

I walked over to the car Happy sent to take me up to the base, apparently I was supposed to help with a diplomatic mission involving the princess of Wakanda.

Time skip brought to you by the yodel kid meme

I arrived at the Avengers compound to see a giant ship parked on one of the landing pads.

"Oh my Luke Skywalker." I breathed out

"Come on kid, out of the car." Happy opened my door and ushered me inside.

As I walked toward , and the group of Wakandans with him I noticed a car being unloaded from the airship.

"Ah, King T'Challa, this is Peter Parker, the Spider-Man." introduced me to the king of Wakanda

"It is very nice to meet you . This is my younger sister Shuri, she will be the one carrying out our outreach program here in America." The Black Panther shook my hand and gestures to a girl my age. She was wearing black leggings, boots, and a coral top. What I learned something about style when I was, observing Liz's outfits on a daily basis.

"It is very nice to meet you Peter. My name is Shuri as my brother stated, I heard we are going to be neighbors for the next year of our lives." She grinned

"We're going to be neighbors? And this mission is a year long" I asked Tony.

"Yes, didn't you get the packet? I had it delivered to your apartment this morning?" He looked at me strangely

"I left for school early, and I came directly here after my final period" I explained

"I see, yes Peter this is a year long mission, you will be aiding the princess of Wakanda in upgrading our school systems, she will be in the same honors classes as you, and you will share every period with her." Mr. Stark continued to explain

"Oh, ok then" I smiled trying to be as confident as possible

"Shall we Peter? I already had most of my stuff delivered, I can drive us back." She grinned, almost like her face would split into two.

"You can drive? Awesome!"

"Oh brother! One last thing before I go… THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" She shouted and instinctively I jumped onto the ceiling. I also watched as the King of Wakanda and all other Wakandans present freaked out and jumped for safety.

"I like you" she addressed me

"Is this a thing? Like a tradition in your culture?" asked

"It's a meme , but I don't know why they look so scared." My sentence dropped off at the end, as I noticed all of them were looking around frantically

"Oh, it's simply because I developed synthetic lava that I can deploy or retract, it scares them because they've all been burned by it, nothing severe, just a little fun." Shuri started to walk away "and don't fret everyone, the lava is safe in my bags."

Everyone around started to slowly climb off of the counters, still skeptical of their Princess' intentions.

I jumped down and jogged after her.

"So Peter, how would you describe your school?" Shuri asked

"Well, it's ok. The teachers are nice, the classes are challenging for the average student, and we have very diverse clubs." I explained

"What about the community?" She was looking straight forward

"It's pretty good, we have our fair share of bullies but every school does. You usually can make friends relatively easily."

"Good to know." She smiled slightly

As we exited the building she started walking over to the car which had been unloaded, and gestured for me to get in.

I put my backpack in the back seat and got in shotgun, the interior was definitely foreign, there was no USB port so you could plug in music, no radio any American would understand, and the whole black leather interior glowed a blue-purple light.

"What's this little dent for?" I pointed to a small spherical indent on the dark board.

"That is for music, here I'll show you" She smiled pulling off a bead from her bracelet it snapped into place, and a black sand like material formed a music selection connected… to Spotify?

"I didn't know Wakanda had access to Spotify." I stated confused

"Please, we have the fastest internet in the world, you should see it, your cox and centurylink have nothing on Wakandan Internet speed." She laughed

I laughed along, getting a little more comfortable around her.

Then she stopped before starting to speak again, "Peter, I don't want you to treat me differently because I'm royalty. I would rather we get to know each other, than have you be distant because of my rank" she smiled

"Yeah, of course." I smiled back, with that she pulled out and we made our way to the apartment.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shuri's PoV

The drive back went pretty well, Peter gave me directions, and I recorded the route for future autopilot.

"Aunt May! I'm home! I also met the new neighbor!" Peter called as we entered his home.

"Oh! Well hello there, I'm May, Peter's aunt." A middle aged woman greeted me, she had a warm smile, but her eyes held great sadness

"It is very nice to meet you, I am Shuri daughter of T'Chaka. I'm from Wakanda" I smiled

"Oh, isn't that the country that just opened its borders for the first time? Your people are much more technologically advanced than you let on," she laughed at the last part

"Yes, it was a tradition for my people to stay hidden, but after a situation involving the throne my brother decided that it was time for that tradition to end." I explained

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, her brother is king T'Challa of Wakanda." Peter explained slowly

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness?" May started to panic

"Oh nonononono, please don't treat me any differently than you would! I don't like to be treated as anything special," I explained frantically "I'm going to be your neighbor for the next year, and I would prefer to get to know you." I finished

"Are you sure? Wouldn't your mother or brother prefer that we refer to you by your title?" May Parker asked

"They are not here, and I'm sure they would be fine with it." I smiled, I really wanted to get to know the people, not the personas they put on for royalty.

"Alright then, Shuri. Would you like to join us for dinner, I was going to make something but I worked overtime today and I didn't have time, so we are going to go out for pizza."

"I would love to, just let me go grab a jacket from my apartment, I hear the Septembers in New York can be quite brisk." I pulled the key out of my pants pocket and smiled

"Yeah, we will leave in ten" May smiled and I exited their apartment, walking directly across the hall I unlocked my apartment door.

The inside was covered in traditional artwork from Wakanda, my tech was in heavy crates, the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room were all furnished with vibranium funtature. It was finally setting in that I was going to be living here by myself for the next year of my life.

I didn't want to think about that too much so I went to my closet, luckily most of my things were unpacked. I grabbed a black vibranium/leather jacket, I designed it to be comfortable, warm, and durable.

I grabbed my wallet, my kimoyo beads acted as my phone but I had acquired an iPhone 8 to help me blend in, so my phone, and quickly swept under my eyes and went back over to the Parker residence.

"Does she know you are Spider-Man?" I heard May ask, good she knew that much at least

"Yeah, her brother is part of the Avengers, and it's because I'm spiderman that she is our neighbor." I overheard Peter explain

"Hey, I'm back" I announced my presence

"Alright, let's go." Peter smiled and we all exited the building

Time skip brought to you by a Pepe

I had expected to get in the car, but apparently we were down the street from "the best pizza in New York" as Peter put it, although I'm sure many Pizza restaurants have made that claim.

"So Shuri what type of Pizza do you want?" May asked me

"Could I possibly get some cheese pizza?" I asked in the corner of my eye I noticed Peter filming me on his phone, "What are you doing?" I questioned

"I'm showing my friends the foreign exchange student that moved in next door" he explained

"Oh, hello Peter's friends" I waved to his phone

"Here you go Shuri," May handed me a gigantic slice of cheese pizza.

"Oh. I just realized I don't have any cash on me, could I pay you back tomorrow?" I asked guiltily

"You don't own me any money, consider this your welcome to New York dinner." She smiled

"Thank you."

We all sat down and ate.

"So Shuri, you will be attending school with Peter?"

"Yes, my brother thought that it would be a good example of the American School," my volume dropped for the next part "and it doesn't hurt to be near an avenger" I smiled

"Oh, the bus arrives at 7:15, but the bus stop is a little bit of a walk, so be ready by 7:10 then." Peter mentioned

"Oh, I was going Otto drive my car to school, I can drive you as well if you would like." I explained

"Yeah, yeah that would be awesome, but we should still leave around 7:10."

"Sounds good," I paused a moment "Peter, how much do you know about chemical engineering?" I inquired after a moment

"Peter is the top student in the science department of his school." May mentioned, a gleam of pride in her eye

"Excellent, I was wondering if you could help me with a side project tonight, it probably won't take very long." I explained

"You like science?" He asked me excitedly, T'Challa must not have mentioned my position

"I am actually the head scientist of the Kingdom of Wakanda, the Black Panther suit, I made it." I laughed lightly

"You designed that!" Peter had this giddy look on his face

"Yes, along with most of the tech he uses."

"Ye-yeah I would love to work with you! Is that ok May? Please, please!" He begged his aunt

"If you promise to stay up no later than 1:30." She stated sternly

"Deal"

We looked at each other excitedly.

(*≧∀≦*)

Peter's PoV

I entered Shuri's apartment to see crates of all different sizes and shapes littering the main room.

"Mind helping me unpack all of this?" She asked as she put on gloves, and pulled off the lid of one of the metal boxes

"Yeah, of course."

We started unpacking, and with the aid of her tech finished setting everything up in half an hour tops. (They're superheroes, stop using logic)

"Alright, so what's the chemical engineering project?" I asked

"These," she threw me a pack of gummies, they didn't have a specific shape, but they looked interesting.

"What are these? Some sort of truth serum or something?" I inquired

"Actually it's just trimethylxanthine, in a super concentrated, non-addictive form, though I've made it in a form safer for consumption then the normal product. It's going to be for students in Wakanda, the finals can be extremely intense." She laughed

"Trimethylxanthine?" I muttered "You mean caffeine? These are super concentrated coffee gummies for students who need to stay up later?" I paused "that is genius."

"Thank you, I still need to work on negating the bitter of the gummy, and figuring out what to flavor it." Shuri explained

"I see, in America we try to mask bitterness in medicine by adding a flavor which contains a strong scent to try to fool the brain, it doesn't work well." I explained

"Interesting, well shall we get to work"

Time skip brought to you by "Roadwork ahead? Yeah, I sure hope it does."

I quietly snuck into my apartment, it was nearly three in the morning by the time Sufi suggested we finish up for the night. I had to get up in a few hours and I was exhausted, but my new friend told me we could test out the gummies tomorrow morning. Well I guess today.

I snuck into my room to find May asleep on my top bunk. I sighed and picked her up gently. I was used to this by now. Once Aunt May found out I was Spider-Man I found her in my room every night when I came back from patrol, and then I would find her asleep on my bunks when I came back super late.

I tucked her into her bed, planted a kiss on her forehead, and went to sleep.

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

 **Me: I'm done with chapter one! Huzah!**

 **So I love writing beautiful son Peter who does this sort of stuff for aunt May, and I love my two children.**

 **Anyway should I continue this story? You decide! I am working on Redemption of a Child so don't worry, just trying to get a few chapters written out so I can upload a little more regularly. Life isn't a fairy tail will be continued but again, is on hold for now. I just wrapped up a performance of A Midsummers night dream so now I have a crap ton more time.**

 **Well please let me know what you think, also are you excited for infinity war? It comes out next week! My friends and i are going to see a showing on the 27th at 1:50 because we have our field day that day and it's at an arena right down the street from my favorite movie theater!**

 **Anyway have a great day and stay awesome**

 **-Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here we go second chapter. Promise I'm working on my other stories as well. But I really wanted to get going on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise this story is based off of, it is merely a fan work

Also sorry if Flash is a little ooc, I am making him a huge dick like he was in the comics, and original Spidy movies with Tobey maguire, still homecoming flash though.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shuri's PoV

I was nervous. I don't get why seeing as I have been working with and creating possibly dangerous equipment for years.

So why does the thought of starting school with kids my age make my stomach do flips.

I had already changed my outfit twice, and been up since 5:30. Now I was wearing a black bomber jacket covered in patches with a dark green ribbed tank top, black high waisted jeans, and black Chuck Taylor converse. I don't know why I was wearing this, I don't know why I was nervous.

"Ah, screw appearances! I'll just wear this." Frustrated I pulled my hair into a top bun, grabbed my 'textbooks' honestly I don't get why T'Challa wants me to read these, my wallet, iPhone, and of course my kimoyo beads. Like I ever took them off.

I grabbed Peter's and my experiment and went over to his apartment.

"Morning Shuri," Peter greeted me at the door, "you want some breakfast?" he inquired

"Oh, sure. Thank you." I sat down at a small table that had two plates of toast and eggs on them.

"Is your aunt up?" I asked

"No, aunt may still has a bit before she has to wake up." He sat down across from me, I tossed him one of the gummies we made and he grinned

"Ya know, now that I'm getting to school earlier we can test our experiment out on some of the students." He grinned coyly

"Yes just walk up to them, 'hey wanna try out this caffeine gummy' and they would respond 'oh of course! Whatever you say spider man!' Right?" I smirked

"Um, the kids at my school don't know I'm Spider-Man." He said shyly

"Oh! Right in America you don't tell people you are a hero…" I drifted off

"My best friends Ned and MJ know though. So that would work with them, I guess."

"Ok," I kinda picked at my food

"Nervous?"

"What?"

"Are you nervous? For school to start. I know it may seem crazy. I mean we've both saved our respected dwellings, and now your nervous for school. Doesn't make much sense does it? Trust me that's who I felt after coming back from arresting vulture" he explained

"Thank you for your kind words, but we should probably go." I explained looking at my beads

"Yeah, we should. Here let me grab that." He picked up my plate and I grabbed his bag

"Shall we?"

"Yeah lets go."

Time skip brought to you by planking

I pulled up to the school and got a decently good parking spot according to Peter, to me it seemed like we were fairly far back.

I climbed out of my car to see people staring at me.

"Hey cutie, what type of car is that?" One boy walked over to me, he seemed very obnoxious

"A vibranium car from Wakanda. Obviously Flash" Peter got out and addressed the guy before me

"Oh, so this is the Flash you mentioned." I fake smiled

"Pen- I mean Peter, what are you doing in her car?"

"I'm his new neighbor, and he is working with me is part of his Stark Internship" I continued, it was quite amusing to see his face fall in disbelief

"Well, if you ever want to hang out with someone who doesn't suck, give me a call" he attempted to hand me a card with a number (definitely his) on it

"What role do you have to play in the Stark internship?" A pretty girl asked me.

"I'll tell you in a bit MJ" Peter explained while grabbing his bag

"Oh, you're Michelle. Peter told me a lot about you and Ned"

"Oh, cool" she gave a small smile

"Wakanda is a rural country, why do you have cars like this" Flash asked ignorantly

"Have you not watched the news recently?" Someone asked in disbelief

"No, who watches the news anymore?"

"Flash, Wakanda is the most technologically advanced country in the world. They've been concealing their country for a couple centuries and only recently opened their borders." Peter explained

"Oh really? That's cool. So what do you guys use for phones, pretty sure it can't beat this" he pulled out an iPhone X

I activated the single bead that works as a communicator, calling Nakia.

"Hello? Shurri, why are you calling? Isn't it early there?" My brother's girlfriend asked

"Yes, some of the locals were curious how advanced our long distance communication was."

"I see, well hello from Wakanda."

She waved

"That is so cool," MJ commented coming to look closer at the form of Nakia floating above my hand

"Who designed that?" The boy who stood next to Peter inquired

"The science division. These are mainly distributed to high ranking political figures, the entire military is equipped with them, every member of the science division, along with the entirety of the border patrol." I told

Before anyone else could ask me anymore questions a middle aged man walked towards us.

"Hey! Everyone disperse, start heading in! School starts in fifteen minutes, I need to speak to our new student." He spoke with a commanding tone, however his voice wavered slightly when he mentioned me.

Soon everyone left except Peter who stood beside me.

"That includes you ."

"He is my American Liaison. It's through the stark internship. I asked to provide me with a student around my age well versed in the American school system and highly intelligent. Peter turned out to be the best candidate for that role. So I hope you will understand my decision in having him stay." I explained

"Ah, of course. Please follow me to my office."

Time skip brought to you by " I Don't feel so good, I don't want to go." I saw it on opening day, and I cried while eating a pint of ice cream cause my theater was selling them.

Peter and I exited the principal's office and headed to 'block b' also known as honors trigonometry (I don't know I don't take I just know people say it's fricken hard af) it was quite interesting, however it was no rocket science. I would know, I've designed and built rockets.

As the day continued each teacher had me introduce myself to each class, it was tedious answering the same questions in every class, "where are you from" "where's that" "what's your favorite color" "can I have your number" "what do you think of America the greatest country ever" that last one is not even a joke. The last one I got the most "have you ever met the king?" I wanted to scoff every time someone said that, however I decided that i would like to keep a lower profile and not announce the fact that I was in an unguarded school for a majority of my time. Also the fact that Americans aren't used to royalty in their country…

Continuing on classes were quite boring, the teachers had nothing new to teach me, but that was expected, and they were either trying to be cool or didn't pay attention to us at all.

Soon it was time for lunch and I was sat down next to Peter, MJ, and who I assumed to be Ned.

"Hi. I'm Ned, Peter's best friend-um, he told me your into science." He stuttered s bit

"Ah yes, Peter's man in the chair." I grinned

"Wait dude she knows? I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone." Ned whispered all to loudly to Peter

"Peter was assigned to be my liaison due to his position in the Stark internship." I explained with a wink

"Oooooh"

"So shuri what type of work are you doing here?" MJ inquired

"I am working on improving your school system, improving the science of your country, and working to build up relations between our countries through the next generation." I told

"Interesting, with the improvement of the school system does that include the care of students? Like mental health wise?" She questioned

"What do you mean? I thought America was a forward thinking country… is mental health in students that bad?" I asked

"Yeah it can be really bad sometimes, say you sprain a finger you get out of gym, however if you are having a panic attack or are suffering for severe anxiety teachers will still make you get up in front of the entire class and give a presentation." Peter explained

"What the hell? Do your teachers not care about a good mental state?"

"Well some do, however it is a majority right now who will brush it off." Ned elaborated

"This will definitely be put into my report." I thought for a moment

"Hey Shuri right? Why are you hanging out with Penis Parker and his lamo friends? Come sit with me." Flash came over to me

"Flash the day I sit with you is the day I have given up on the intelligence of humanity." I rolled my eyes

"Aw come on! You can't be that much smarter than me" the annoyance scoffed

"I graduated the American equivalent to college at age 12" I shot back at him

"Tch, whatever. If you're so smart why is your government having you go through high school again?"

"Because I'm the only member of the science department who is young enough to enroll in high school, and not totally stick out." I white lied, why is it called a white lie? Curious.

"Whatever, if you hang out with these losers, it means you are a loser yourself," Flash tried to insult me

"Do I look like I care what you people think of me? Having a few good people around you is a better idea to me than having many people around you who aren't the best." I turned the other cheek and the boy walked away with a huff

"Ok, now that we are done with that nusense can we get back to our conversation from before?" MJ asked

"Of course," I grinned

Time skip brought to you by something other than a meme. My pansexuality d(￣ ￣)

I finished up shop class, and made a mental note to get the school better supplies.

While I was walking towards my locker to put the unnecessary books away I saw flash cornering MJ

"So captain? How about those tutoring lessons I asked for?" He asked, from his body language and tone I could tell he was thinking about something other than academics

"Fuck off Flash. I need to go to my locker,"

"Hey, don't disrespect me, my father will hear about this." He demanded

"What? Like he hears about your failing grades?" I interjected

"This doesn't concern you, immigrant." A large guy I didn't know the name of growled at me

"I'm not an immigrant, I'm here for government sanctioned work. Learn the difference after you learn basic algebra," (sorry I love sassy Shuri)

"Come on MJ," I grabbed her by the hand and started to lead her out

"HEY! Don't walk away from us! Do you have any idea who you are messing with?" The third guy yelled

At this point we were off school property, I would come back for my car in a bit.

Aaaand they were following us, great…

I felt one of them grab the back of my hair, which I had taken out of its bun by now, and pulled me back. However when they expected me to fall I simply rolled to the side.

"Oh, what? You think you could take all three of us?" Flash asked

"I told you I was part of the science decision right? Did I tell you I've been training with the Dora Milaje general since I was a small child?" I smirked

"The hell is a Dora Milaje?" The first guy asked as the other two rushed me, following what Okoye taught me I kicked them in the gut then the balls in quick succession, then slammed them into the light pole and the ground pinning their arms behind their backs.

"The Dora Milaje is the elite group of female warriors, tasked with protecting the king, they lead the entire military."

"You trained with the leader of your entire military? That's bullshit. Also this is assault and battery, your gonna get in huge shot for this," Flash smirked

"Somehow I doubt I will, besides, you threw the frost punch, and MJ is filming this." I smiled, brushed myself off and grabbed the girl's hand and walked back to my car.

"No one can escape the law!" The boy yelled as I walked away

"Except for all those non convicted felons, and the 39% of people who shouldn't be in jail!" MJ yelled

We walked back to my car to find Peter and Ned talking in front of it

"Hey guys!" I smiled

"Hey Shuri, MJ. Why are you guys so out of breath?" Ned asked

"She just kicked the shit out of Flash Thompson," the girl next to me started laughing

"Oh my Spock. Are you guys ok?" Peter asked

"Yeah we're fine. I just showed him the fighting style of my people."

"Alright, what do you guys want to do?" Ned asked

"Well Shuri has only been her for what? A day, a day and a half? I know you told me you worked in California for a bit, but have you ever been to Coney Island? I mean it's still earlier September, the amusement park should still be open…" MJ mentioned

"That's in Brooklyn right? Sure let's check it out, unless you all have homework," I inquired

"Tomorrow's a block schedule, we only have four classes." Peter offered

"Sweet! Let's go!" I opened the car door, all in all today was a good first day.

(*^◯^*)

I'm alive!

Yay! Didn't think I would be after I saw infinity war, also I know I didn't update at all in May, but what can you do.

Also, I wasn't sure what grade Peter was in during the movie, if anyone could let me know that would be dandy. I assumed in the film he was in his freshman year, cause it seemed like it was his first high school dance experience when he was freaking out with May.

Also he was fifteen, and I am fifteen and just finished my freshman year. So yeah… just for clarification this takes place at the beginning of sophomore year for Peter so he will be 16.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please like, comment, and follow? Please?

Anyway see you next chapter!

-Jade


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, time for chapter three. What's going to happen? I actually have no clue whatsoever, but I'm just gonna go where the wind takes me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the marvel, the franchise which this story is based off of, this is merely a fan work.

d(￣ ￣)

Shuri's PoV

After we rode all the rides at least three times, Ned threw up, and MJ got a headache we decided that it was time to go home. As we walked back to the car I noticed some random guy walking over to it with a car jack,

"Excuse me sir, are you having trouble with your car?" I asked politely looking towards my vehicle

"Uh, w-well ya s-see I ca-cant find my keys."

"Uh huh, yes well. I believe you have the wrong car, seeing as that one is mine" my smile dropped

The guy just sprinted away.

"Alrighty, shall we exit stage left?" MJ asked

"Since when do you know theater terms?" Ned inquired

"Hey I like to draw people in crisis, and from what I've seen there is nothing more stress inducing than the backstage during tech week of a musical."

"Whatever MJ," Peter smiled at her

"Shut up Parker," She grinned right back

"Ok nerds, get in the car." I hopped in the driver seat, MJ took shotgun and the boys got in the back.

—

Time skip brought to you by

WHEN WILL YOU LEARN? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN? THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!

—

We arrived back at the apartment complex, Ned and Peter claiming I needed to watch Star Wars. I had seen bits and pieces of it, while we did have an awesome internet connection my father explained that it was for work not play… I still used it for memes.

Anyway since Peter had helped me set up my apartment he just got the movie from his room, and I started making popcorn.

"Shuri your place is so cool!" Ned nerd'ed out

"Thank you, Peter helped me set everything up." I smiled as I set everything up

We sat down to watch the movie as the opening scrawl flashed onto the screen.

(*^◯^*)

Precious Spider Child's PoV

We sat watching Star Wars, getting to the part where Luke and Obi-Wan Kenobi were in the cantina, the camera cut over to Han talking to Greedo, and bam! Greedo was dead!

"Well at least there are witnesses that the other guy shot first, now he won't get in trouble." Shuri muttered

"Han shot first." Ned commented

"But-"

"Han shot first." MJ chimed in

"But in the movie-"

"Just trust us Shuri. Han. Shot. First." I ended the conversation

Confused she went back to watching.

A little while later Ned made the comment he always did when Obi-Wan was fighting Vader in the Death Star

"Yoda I wish lightsabers were a real thing."

Suddenly Shuri stood up, walking over to her room, I paused the movie.

"Shuri everything ok?" MJ asked

"Yeah! I just wanted to grab something! I made these when I was 11!" She walked out with…

TWO FULLY FUNCTIONAL LIGHTSABERS!

I swear on my hatred for Jar Jar Binks I died in that moment.

"Let me see that!" I launched myself over the couch

"Ok, but if your going to use it put one of my spare jackets on so you don't lose a limb," she chuckled, turning on the lightsaber in her hand I found it was purple.

Mine was blue.

"I gotta get this on film!" Ned practically squealed

"Ahead of you on that one," I looked over to see MJ holding up a video camera

"Whenever you are ready Master Shuri," I bowed

"Ditto Master Parker." She replied

We ended up dueling for a good fifteen minutes before MJ and Ned wanted to try.

"How the hell did you make these?" Ned inquired fanboying over all the small details

"Wakandan secret" she smiled back

"Well you are here to teach us 'stupid Americans' your wakandan secrets aren't you?" MJ used quotation marks

"Not all of them, we are still planning on maintaining our most technologically advanced country in the world status." Our new friend smiled taping something on her beaded bracelet

A little camera popped up and she started recording.

We continued to hang out for another hour, and all to quickly realized that Ned and MJ's curfews were approaching.

"We better get going," MJ apologized

"Do you want May to drive you home MJ?" I offered

"Yeah that would be great,"

"I could always take her." Shuri offered

"Oh cool. Thank you Shuri" she smiled at the offer

"Ned would you need a ride?" The princess inquired

"Nah I live about a block away, it's a pretty quick walk." He explained

"Coolio, then shall we get going MJ?" Our new friend questioned

"We shall."

The two of them picked up her stuff, and headed out

（╹◡╹）

Shuri's PoV

As I drove MJ home she put on her music.

It was by some guy who freaked out at discos. It was a new album and I have to say it was pretty damn good.

"So Shuri," She started, turning down the music "what's Wakanda like?"

I smiled at her question

"Well it's a country that hasn't been involved in war for the past few centuries. We had a recent skirmish for the throne, involving my cousin and my brother. T'Challa nearly died, and in the end my cousin would rather die than be taken prisoner." I explained

"Other than that I think of it as a utopia, we have the lowest crime rate in the world, all of our people are provided for. Our culture was never altered by colonizers, so we have our centuries old traditions that we live by. For example when my father died, we held the throne challenge, where anyone of royal blood from the different districts, could challenge my brother to a fight, either to the death or victory by forfeit. The winner is crowned king or queen of Wakanda." I continued

"What about your military, is there some big scary general with a huge mustache and beard commanding your army?" She inquired

"No, while our general is quite scary, she lacks a mustache and beard." I laughed

"Your army is lead by a women? Hell yeah feminism!"

"Yes, our kingdom is quite forward thinking, we have free healthcare, marriage equality, and there is equal opportunity and pay for all genders." I explained

"Uh, can I go sometime. It sounds amazing." MJ's eyes sparkled

"However no country is without its faults, that skirmish for the throne I mentioned, it nearly tore our entire government apart, and it and what came out of it was the outreach program, the fact that we opened up our borders, and it's one of the reasons I am here. My cousin may have not had the best methods, but deep down he wanted to help people who were suffering. Of course his method was to kill all of the oppressors, and usurper that the world's governments. That and there is no Starbucks anywhere in Wakanda, honestly Okoye has tried talking to my brother about it multiple times." I laughed at the last bit

"Aww how have you survived all your life?" She joked

"It has been hard, but taking trips to the neighboring countries helps." I laughed

"Oh turn right here," she explained pointing to the next light

"But the navigation says-"

"Just trust me ok? I wanna show you something,"

I turned onto the city block, and eventually she guided me to Central Park. Parking the car we got out and she lead the way to Bast knows where.

We ended up at the bridge over the lake.

It was quiet and tranquil. I could see the skyscrapers above the treeline.

"This is one of my favorite places to sit and think." Michelle explained

"I can see why."

"The thing is my parents don't like me coming here at night, alone. I understand why, I've seen the news, I've read internet articles, I've been to the protests. But when I need to clear my head caution goes out the window." I listened to my new friend

"Thank you for sharing this with me MJ."

"No thank you for saving me earlier, I really appreciated it."

With a smile and possibly a hug we started to walk back to where my car was parked, got in, and I took her home.

(^^)

Me: ok I know this is a really short chapter like only a third of my normal chapters, but what is happening next has a different tone to it, and I wanted this chapter to remain light hearted.

Also thank you guys so much for the comments on the last two chapters, it honestly means the world to me that people are actually reading what I wrote!

I hope you will stick with me until the next chapter and beyond!

-Jade


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! I am back at it again with yes white vans, and the next chapter of Outreach Program: subsection New York**

 **I wanted to thank you guys for following this story, and actually taking a interest in my work.**

 **Also thank you to .S for a suggestion that is going to be included in this chapter! If you have any ideas that you think would be cool, feel free to comment them down below or message me directly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Spider-Man, the avengers, or black panther, this is merely a fan work**

（╹◡╹）

Shuri's PoV

I wish for death... I worked in L.A. for a bit, but for Bast's sake the jet lag! I had been up till three a.m. the night before, but last night was the first time I had actually tried to sleep at what May said "was an acceptable hour for a teenager".

I was currently debating on going to school in my sweatpants and tank, however it was my second day and I wanted to make a good impression, so I threw on a dark grey 'skater dress' tied my hair in a high ponytail, threw on the black chucks from yesterday, grabbed a clearish orange jacket, quickly drew a black cat eye, and loaded my lashes up with mascara.

It was a little monochromatic today, but who cares?

I grabbed the experiment I had worked on with Peter, the best test subject is yourself is it not? I quickly rushed over to Peter's place where I found him placing four eggos in the toaster.

"Morning Shuri, you're looking remarkably awake for someone who should be suffering jet lag." May commented walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of black coffee

"Well I decided to test out an experiment. So far it's working great." I smiled, feeling the jet lag melting away from me.

"That good, because we a running a tad late, come on we're gonna have to eat in the car." Peter tossed me the toaster waffles and grabbed his backpack

"Shoot, nearly forgot my stuff!" I ran back to my apartment and grabbed the backpack that had been sitting next to my phone and car keys.

"Shit nearly forgot all of this…" I checked my wrist at this time to find my beads right where I had left them the night before.

Running back to the hall I had all my stuff and was eating the tiny golden breakfast food with no hands.

"Comeon spider child lets go!" I shouted into his apartment.

"Don't you dare leave without me!" He shouted back running out the door, past me, and towards the steps.

I quickly took after him, screw the fact I was in a skirt! I had bike shorts underneath it.

I managed to catch up with him and beat him downstairs, I mean he had to keep his powers hidden. I didn't have any powers, kinda. I had powers if you counted how smart I was, but most people don't.

We reached the car, quickly unlocking it and jumping in we made our way to school.

（╹◡╹）

Peter's PoV

"Honestly if you think about it, It's Raining Men and Let the Bodies Hit the Floor are basically the same song just from different perspectives." Shuri laughed as we sat at a red light

"I see where you are coming from, but if you It's Raining Men can be interpreted as guys jumping out of a plan or off a roof." I replied

"What did you get that from Tumblr?" She joked

"Are you a tumblr user?" I playfully shot back

"Bitch I might be."

"Ok, how do you feel about" I started before whispering "memes and vines?"

"They cure my depression and water my crops, obviously. I bet that would be any gen-z'ers response." The genius laughed

We pulled up to the school, walking inside the hallway got suddenly quiet. This wasn't good.

As we walked through we could hear whispers

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah I heard it from one of his buddies."

"What happened?"

"People are saying she attack Flash Thompson after school yesterday."

I watched as Shuri's eyes went wide.

"They say that she broke Collin's left arm."

Walking to our lockers I could feel cold glares, and the smug glance of the gossip junkies

"Think she's on some weird drug from her country that made her way too aggressive?"

Shuri's pace quickened

"Dumb immigrant."

"She acted like she was so smart yesterday, look at her now."

Shuri practically ripped the door off of her locker, a couple scraps of paper falling out.

She didn't even open them, just picked them up, threw them out, and turned on her heel towards the office

I quickly followed her, this was awful. Her third day in New York and this was what greeted her.

As I entered the office a few paces behind my friend I could already see Flash sitting in the office with his father.

"This is a disgrace! I demand that the student who injured my son be expelled!"

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Shuri just walked in on the meeting

（╹◡╹）

Shuri's PoV

"Who the hell are you?" The older version of Flash grunted

"The student your son attempted to assault yesterday." I shot back

"My son was the one assaulted yesterday. Not you."

"If you check the security cameras you will find it was your son who chased me off of campus."

"You have no proof! Now I demand this girl be expelled!"

"The government won't allow it." Peter chimed in

To this the three men looked confused

"I know that Ms… what's your last name there was none on record?" The principal asked

"There are no last names in my country, my last name is the first name of my father."

"None-the-less, I realize that is here by her government sanctioning. However her actions can be prosecuted on a trial basis and I have to suspend her."

"You cannot. I will not be going to trial." I stated calmly which enraged the Thompsons

"YOU WILL BE GOING TO TRIAL I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" bellowed

"She won't be because she was acting in self defense and has diplomatic immunity." Peter nearly yelled

"Only high ranking government officials have diplomatic immunity Parker, I'm not an idiot." Flash snarled

"You asked my last name earlier. Well I am Shuri, Daughter of former King T'Chaka, Younger sister to current King T'Challa of Wakanda, Princess and Head Royal Scientist of Wakanda, next in line for the throne of my kingdom, and the greatest mind my people have seen in centuries. Now tell me if I do not qualify for diplomatic immunity given my status. If you had pulled the same shit you did yesterday in my homeland I could have you executed for an attempt on a royal life. Do you understand me you insolent child." I snapped

"I am no child!" Flash stuttered

"I wasn't talking to you Flash." I glared at his father

"Like you are actually any of those things! If you really are a princess please, call the king right now!"

I simply tapped various beads on my bracelet and the projection of my brother appeared

"Shuri, I thought you would be in class right now, what is the purpose of this call?" T'Challa inquired, brow furrowing

"Some idiot American demanded I have proof of my diplomatic immunity, even though I was acting in self defense. Even though I pulled out the full title they still requested I call you." I explained frustrated, turning the astral projection so the Thompsons and the principal could see.

"Like this is actually the king of Wakanda. It's an actor. A look alike!"

"I am indeed King T'Challa son of former King T'Chaka of Wakanda. I will not take this treatment nor shall my sister." My brother spoke calmly, however I could hear a sharp edge to his tone

"Well, I-I, tch, this is an outrage!" Flash whined

"May I see the computer linked to the security footage?" I asked

The principal motioned to a computer in the corner, I pulled up the video feed for yesterday afternoon.

"It does seem that was chasing and another student off of school grounds, unfortunately we are unable to see what happened next." The principal stated

"Well if we connect to the security camera outside of the bus stop like this," I opened another footage link "we can see here that it was indeed Flash and his friends that threw the first punch." I explained

"So with this evidence of you press charges, which you can't by the way, Flash would be the one arrested." Peter smiled

"I think we are finished here, I hope you take this as a warning to not attempt anything like yesterday again." I addressed my classmate "and I hope you understand that you will need to email all of the student, and faculty, to clarify that I was acting in self defense. Unfortunately prior to this meeting already spread his side of the story around the school, resulting in some less than kind notes in my locker." I spoke to the principal

"I hope you all realize why we are trying to keep Shuri's position in her government underwraps. Should it get out that a princess is attending a public school with no specific defenses can result in unsavory characters attempting to harm, kidnap, or kill her highness." My friend spoke from the doorway

"Should you have a bodyguard or someone at least trained in combat besides yourself. Your Majesty…" inquired

"Yes there is another individual in the school who is trained to help me handle any situations that came along."

"You're the only new student recently." The principal stated in confusion

"They've attended school for a longer period of time. I will not be disclosing their identity."

"I see…"

"Also, Flash." Peter started "If her identity gets out it will be traced back to those in this room, and legal action will be taken by both the Wakandan Embassy and Stark Industries, who are hosting her highness." Spidey smiled a bit

With that I turned on my heel and exited the room

(*^◯^*)

MJ's PoV

Ned and I wandered around the halls looking for our friends. Having tried to clear some of the rumors up ourselves, but unfortunately we weren't popular enough for anyone to believe us.

As we were walking we knocked into a girl around our age.

"Oh crap cakes I am so sorry." I offered a hand to her

"It's all good." The teen waved it off

"We're just looking for our friends. We don't know where they are and we think they're in trouble." Ned explained

"Oh, is it the girl all the rumors are going around about? The new girl?" She inquired

"She was acting in self defense. Flash threw the first punch, I was there so I would know." I explained

"I see. Well I'll try to let some people know, also I think I saw her and a guy walk into the principal's office."

"Oh thanks!" Ned started walking

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Tilda, Tilda Johnson."

"Thanks Tilda, see you around." I waved

(*^◯^*)

 **So in this story I aged down Tilda Johnson for certain reasons. If you don't know who she is she's a character from the Luke Cage tv show. I thought she would be an interesting factor to add in.**

 **Anyway thank you all for reading, please like, comment, subscribe, and feel free to mention story ideas. I have a vague plan of what I want to do, but it would always help if you had any ideas, so comment them below or message me directly! Thank you so much for reading, and see you next chapter!**

 **-Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

So I've been gone a really long time, and there is no excuse, just writer's block, depression, and school being so soul crushing that I can barely breath. But I am going to publish this as soon as possible, let's see when that is.

Also this chapter is pretty short so I apologize.

Also in this mini hiatus of mine one of the great Monarchs of our century has passed away.

Now back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Rest In Peace Stan.

｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Peter's PoV

Finally the weekend. After the debacle on Wednesday the school was standoffish to us. After Flash made a formal apology for lying in front of the whole school, the small acts of bullying towards Shuri got worse. There were notes in her locker telling her to go back to her own country, and that she shouldn't be there. MJ, Ned, and I could only guess that this is her first time going through bullying, with her being the princess of her nation and all. She was taking it well. Or she was an amazing actress. So the four of us kept to ourselves, nothing new.

For the weekend we had planned to head up to the Avengers compound to spend time with the team, and for Shuri to spend a few hours with her brother before he headed back to Wakanda.

As we drove down the interstate I saw one magical item to make her feel better.

"Road work ahead?"

"Uh yeah, I sure hope it does." She replied

We started laughing, throwing memes back and forth.

"I would die for you." Shuri promised

"Then perish."

We eventually fell into a mutual silence, the radio turned down so it was barely there.

"Look Peter I know you guys are worried about this whole bullying this, it's fine. I'm fine, their opinions don't matter, I've built suits and restructured a man's spine. So what if they think I'm terrifying than good. Imagine if they knew I was royalty."

"Good point, then they would all try to be your friends so you could introduce them to other royalty and hook them up with some sweet princes and princesses." I joked

"Yeah, I'm not the one to ask about that. A lot of them are snobby and uptight. Coming from a 'poorer' country that refused aid didn't help me in making any friends with diplomats' children. So like I said, the bullying doesn't bother me much."

I fell silent, I didn't know what to say. I guess even though she was royalty not everything was always sunshine and rainbow colored blaster rifles.

"I'm not saying I'm not blessed with the family and standing I have, it's just a lot sometimes. You know after my father died, I spent two weeks locked in my lab. I had to create a new suit, that could be worn under western style clothing, better at absorbing kinetic energy and protecting those I cared about from harm. I had grown stagnant in my work on the suits, working on other things like planes and cars, and because of it my father died."

"Shuri it's not your fault your father died. You know that, and you know that he, nor any of your family or people, blame you for that. He was hours away and there was no way you could have know."I put my hand on her shoulder

"Thank you, but on to happier topics I heard you taught captain America, is that true?"

"Yeah I did, it was so cool. He was all WAHM and I was like WOOSH and then I stole his shield. Then I fought this bad guy with a metal arm that cap was defending… not really sure what he did but he was all SLAM and I was all AAAAAAHHH!"

"So, how did you take down Captain America?"

"I shot him in zee legz cuz his shield is zee size of a dinner plate and he iz an idiot." I replied in a terrible German accent.

"So what exactly are we doing today, besides saying goodbye to my brother?" The genius next to me inquired

"We have to say goodbye to someone else."

( ´△｀)

3rd PoV

The heroes gathered at the avengers compound. It didn't matter if they were considered war criminals at the moment, as far as General Ross knew they were off the grid.

Each one got in their cars, sure Tony and Cap were separated, but Wanda was getting to know the two teen heroes.

"So the hydra scientists gave you your powers using the mind stone?" Shuri looked at Vision's head and back to Wanda's hands

"Yes, they did so with my twin brother Pietro as well." Her smile faltered

"So how are you finding New York your highness?" Thor inquired

"It's a very lively city. So much needs to be done for the world, and educating my generation so we can change the world for the better is just the start."

"And you, young man. Ironman is your father correct?" The god of thunder smiled

"No, he's not- I'm not… we're not related." The spider boy stuttered

"It's ok, Loki and I have had trouble with our father and siblings, right Loki?"

"Why am I seated between two children?"

"Hay aren't you like a bad guy?" Later questioned

"It varies from moment to moment." The god of mischief replied

"Ok, on a scale of 1 to 10 one being 'I'll spit on your hotdog' and ten being destroy the universe evil cackling. Where are you right now?" Shuri asked him

"Like a two?"

"Cool let us know if it gets above a six," The teens smiled softly as the car stopped

Peter's throat tightened. It was time to say goodbye.

As the exited Loki looked at his brother, "I would die for those children, and I've only thought of you in that regard before brother."

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

The heroes gathered around a single grave, before Peter spoke,

"I wanted to say thank you, your life inspired millions. Your work saved countless lives, in a way us heroes dream to every day. You brought hope, joy, laughter, kindness, and love to everything you touched. Your legacy will live on forever, and no one will be able to forget the greatest hero in the universe. You were like a father to me, and I know each and everyone will miss you, because you made each of our lives so rich. We'll miss you Stan, say hi to Joan for all of us."

One by one the heroes each placed flowers on a casket, the grave stone placed read

Stan Lee

1922-2018

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Stan Lee changed all of our lives with his characters, stories, and cameos. He made us laugh, cry, and scream. He may be gone but his legacy will live forever. I know I wouldn't be here without his characters, and that is something that can never be repaid. We are all who we are today, because of his work, and the impact his characters made. Stan Lee didn't just die, he finished life after accomplishing everything there is to accomplish. He will live on forever in the memory of those whose lives he's touched.

Rest In Peace Stan.

You gave us more than we could have imagined. Thank you.


End file.
